tsjpfewfandomcom-20200214-history
Joninashiparthua Wala
Joninashiparthua Wala was an ancient Cambodian dictator who slaughtered the Stegoceratops. He was reincarnated as J.A. Bayona. Biography Childhood Joninashiparthua Wala was born in the Khmer Empire of Cambodia during the fifteenth century. When he was young, humans outnumbered Stegoceratopses, though they lived as equals. Wala's parents were killed by a dinosaur (likely a Stegoceratops) while he watched, which led to him developing a hatred of the Stegoceratopses as he believed they would kill until they were in control. As he grew into adolescence he recognized that Stegoceratopses and human-Stegoceratops hybrids were becoming more common. Because of his prejudices he saw this as "tainting" the human species and became extremely concerned with racial purity, believing that he had to stop the miscegenation of humans and Stegoceratopses before pure Homo sapiens sapiens were replaced by crossbreed hybrids. Discrimination against Stegoceratopses for their greater use of food and water was already present, the result of a drought that had forced the clearing of trees to build more rice fields as agriculture had suffered. Ascending to Power Wala entered politics at a young age during a lengthy drought near the end of the fifteenth century. He promised to restore the former glory of the land of his people, and was elected their leader in 1482. It is not known if he was the first elected Emperor or if this had been a normal practice before. After having been the Emperor for a while, one night he delivered a speech stating that the farming industry was suffering because of lazy Stegoceratopses (rather than the drought). Taking advantage of discontentment among the people due to the drought, he convinced many humans that Stegoceratopses were to blame for the lack of food being produced. He used the skull of a Stegoceratops and the skull of a human to demonstrate that dinosaurs were less intelligent and unfit to be equals. Furthermore, he used the fact that Stegoceratopses have larger food requirements as evidence that they were selfishly hoarding food that humans could be eating. Wala's Dictatorship Wala encouraged the production of anti-Stegoceratops propaganda as time went on, ingraining racism in many of his subjects. His government forbid the interbreeding of humans and Stegoceratopses, the excuse being that crossbreeds would lack dexterous fingers for building and crafting, and that it would be vital to their survival to encourage the breeding of pure humans. Fewer and fewer Stegoceratopses lived on their own, many of them being forced into working for humans. Eventually Wala banned the involvement of Stegoceratopses in human affairs in the beginning of a process called the Great Separation. They were made only to work in the fields. Any that refused would be forced into labor. Physically fit Stegoceratopses were sold in chains to humans requiring free labor, while the rest were sent to government land. Wala's initials were branded on the dinosaurs he owned, and he paid off the cattle-brand-producing corporations to remain silent about the uses their products were being put to. He advanced medical science in his province by experimenting on Stegoceratopses, dismissing any leaked stories of the nature of these experiments as Stegoceratops propaganda. Dead Stegoceratopses were made into meat which Wala's starving subjects took without too much questioning. Human lives were saved because of the discovery of surgical birth methods under Wala's experimentation programs. Wala would visit the Stegoceratops camps every month or so to see how they were doing. Some of his subjects did question what was going on enough to catch his attention, such as a soldier named Monsanto who was too friendly to the Stegoceratopses under his watch. Wala explained his motivations for controlling the Stegoceratops race, and revealed that he planned to cull them and breed the remainder into domesticity. Monsanto was not convinced that Wala's actions were right, and so Wala made a deal with him, promising to recover Monsanto's missing mother if Monsanto stopped being kind to the Stegoceratops. Eventually, the remaining Stegoceratops were killed under Wala's orders. Despite this, the Khmer Empire fell at the end of the fifteenth century. Wala himself fell from power in 1488, six years after his election. Reincarnation On May 9, 1975, Joninashiparthua Wala was reborn as future Spanish film director Juan Antonio García Bayona in Barcelona, Spain.Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters Category:Humans